Chaos Control: Nightmare Chronicles
by Turbo Tails 16
Summary: Tails' new invention he created was ment for one purpose, but it turns out to do somthing else, somthing with Chaos Control. Warped into a new world, Tails fights for his life to get home with someone he didn't expect to meet again.
1. The New Invention

I'm posting this chapter to lay claim on the title before anyone else takes it. The rest won't come for a while.   
Chaos Control: Nightmare Chronicles 

_**Chapter 0: The New Invention**_

'And with a few more tweaks here, It should… No!' Tails threw down his wrench.

Tails was in his workshop, working on his new invention. He was having trouble, as per usual. The large machine in the middle of the room was emitting a low groan. But according to Tails, it was supposed to be humming. Tails flung himself into his chair, thinking. What was he doing wrong?

Just then, something blue and white streaked past his window. Jumping to his feet, Tails ran to the window.

'Sonic!' Tails shouted out the window.

The blue ball made a sharp U-turn and sped back to the window. It stopped so suddenly that the window was engulfed in a cloud of dust.

'Why do you keep doing that?' Coughed Tails as he waved his gloved hand to blow the dust away.

'Sorry bro.' Said the ball, it had uncurled to form everyone's favorite and only supersonic hedgehog, Sonic.

'Come in here.' Tails gestured to the door to his right.

Within a second, Sonic was inside.

'What is it Tails?' He asked curiously.

'I need your Chaos Emerald.' Tails was standing next to the machine. He had opened a compartment on the machine. A space, just large enough for a Chaos Emerald to sit.

'What for?' Sonic handed out the blue Emerald.

'My machine is going through mechanical puberty and is on the fritz again.' He placed the Chaos Emerald into the machine and closed the door. 'I'm going to test it. It might just be a small problem that can be ironed out by operating it.'

'What is you machine Tails?' Sonic was walking around it. 'Looks like some sort of teleporter like the ones Eggman's got.'

'It's designed to put extra power into the Chaos Emeralds.' Tails was now bent over a control panel. 'With this invention, your Chaos Emerald's power will triple.'

'Sweet.' Said Sonic. 'Can I see?'

'You might want to do something else, it takes an hour.'

'Fine, see you later Tails.'

Sonic closed the door, and with another revving sound, a flash of blue passed the window. Tails pressed a few buttons. He knew that if this worked, the Chaos Emerald's power might do more than just triple.

'Did I hear correctly?' Asked a voice, making Tails jump.

Shadow appeared.

'Ahh…' Said Tails, clutching his heart. 'Its only you.'

'This machine can triple the Chaos Emerald's power?'

'Yep.' Said Tails 'If it works.' He thought mentally.

'Can you do mine?' Asked Shadow as he took out his green Emerald.

'Your trusting me with this?' Tails asked in surprise as he took the Emerald.

Normally, Shadow would rather eat his own head then trust someone with his Emerald.

'Just make sure that it works.' Said Shadow as he walked to the door. 'I don't want that sucker to be anymore powerful than me.'

'You mean Sonic right?'

'Faker, sucker, bitch, whatever. It's all the same with him.'

'He sure had a point.' Thought Tails as he walked to the Emerald compartment. 'Sonic is a bitch sometimes. What with the chili dog eating, burping, trying to kill Amy.'

Tails opened the door to insert the Chaos Emerald and then realized that he had only designed this machine to hold 1 Chaos Emerald. He turned the blue Emerald left and right and finally got it to move back enough to fit in the green Emerald. He closed the door with difficulty and walked back to his control panel.

'Let's just hope this works.' Thought Tails 'Or shadow will have my ass.'

Tails lowered a lever and the machine started to emit beeping noises and began to shake.

'Come on, come on.' Tails crossed his tails behind his back.

After a minute, the machine began to sputter and the beeping grew louder.

'No, no, no! This can't be hapen…'

The machine stopped shaking and began to hum.

'Yes! We have operation!' Tails shouted gleefully.

A speeding blue figure about 500 meters from Tails workshop heard this shout and came to investigate.

As Tails was happily dancing in glee that his invention was working, he failed to notice.

**Warning: Chaos Emerald containment full. Remove excess objects.**

**Warning: Power flow reversed.**

Sonic opened the door to the lab to see Tails dancing.

'What's wrong Tails?'

'It works Sonic!' Tails seemed to be the happiest fox alive.

Sonic walked to the control panel and stared in horror at the warning messages.

'TAILS! RUN!'

'What Sonic?' Shouted Tails as he looked about. 'I can't hear you! Wait a minute. It's not supposed to…'

The machine had begun to beep wildly and shake uncontrollably.

'No, no, no!' Tails rushed to the control panel. 'Run for it Sonic!'

Sonic sped to the door, opened it, and waited for Tails. The building began to shake and a large chunk of metal fell on top of Tails.

'Tails!' Sonic attempted to wrench Tails out from under the metal.

'Just run Sonic.' Said Tails. 'I'll be alright.'

Sonic took one last look at Tails dead serious face and broke out into a run just before the roof caved in.

Sonic stopped and turned to face Tails once beautiful workshop.

'Tails…' Was the only word that Sonic could think about as he looked at the smoldering wreckage.

'Oh my god Sonic.' Amy had run up beside Sonic. She was wearing a horrified look on her face. 'Tails.'

'He's gone.'

They just looked at the wreckage. After about 10 minutes, they turned their backs and left to go get help. Neither of them looked back to see the bright light that engulfed the wreckage.


	2. A Not So Friendly Reunion

_**Chaos Control: Nightmare Chronicles**_

Chapter 1: A Not So Friendly Reunion 

When Tails came back into consciousness, he remembered the scene in his workshop and quickly stood up. All he could see was a vast blackness surrounding him. He was defiantly standing on something solid, but he could not see anything but himself.

'Sonic?' He called out into the darkness. 'Damn machine screwed up.' He kicked himself, realizing that he was stupid to have put two Chaos Emeralds into his machine.

With another surge of energy, Tails' world went black again.

----------

'Mom! I'm home!'

An affirmative thump above my head confirmed that my mother did indeed know I was home. I had just come back from a trip to the movies with some of my friends; it was 10:21 pm according to the clock on the wall. My legs felt great as I walked into the kitchen, intending to get something to feed my now rather large apatite. Walking 15 kilometers can sure take a lot out of you.

I pushed aside milk, eggs and something that looked like old blue moss to grab a slice of leftover pizza from last night.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor where my room was, munching on the pizza as I went. I passed my parents room on the second floor; my mom and dad were watching god knows what show. I walked up yet another flight of stairs. I was glad that I had a separate floor all to myself. I closed the door that separated the stairwell from the last flight of stairs that actually led to my room.

As soon as I closed the door, the floor began to rumble. I only assumed that it was the air conditioner at work, but as it continued as I went up the stairs, faint beeping noises could be heard.

'Okay, what the hell is going on?'

I pressed my ear to the wall in an attempt to uncover the source of the rumbling. As it grew louder, I began to get worried that the whole house might be coming down. And with a few bangs, I dropped my pizza as a light that seemed to appear out of thin air blinded me. After the light cleared and cleared my eyes of spots, I looked about my room; everything seemed to be in the same place as they had always been.

'TV, corner.

Gamecube, floor.

Bed, corner.

Dresser, wall.

Closet, wall.

Fox, floor.'

I paused at that last word.

'Fox?'

I did a double take back to the section of the floor I had been looking at. Indeed, lying on the floor there, unconscious, was a rather familiar looking orange fox.

'Hey, are you all right?' I rushed over, knelt down and lifted the head of the fox. 'Tails?' Under the fox, was an even more familiar set of twin tails. 'Wake up Tails.'

I poked and prodded the fox in an attempt to wake him up. After a while, I got impatient and pinched him in the arm, and with a small yelp, the fox sprang to life again.

'Tails, it's me.'

The fox jumped out of my hands. He looked a little scared that I was calling him by name.

'It's me, Alex.'

'Who?'

'Prower. You helped me a few years ago.'

'Alex? Am I ever glad to see you! You'll never believe what happened. But…' He paused and looked me up and down. 'You look different.'

I certainly had grown since I had last seen Tails two years before, after the second time I had been pulled into his universe. I was getting used to dimensions crossing.

I had grown an extra 5 inches, my face had smoothened out and I had gotten thinner as I had grown taller. I didn't blame Tails for not recognizing me.

'What did happen Tails?'

'My new invention fucked up, and Sonic… Sonic.' The fox now looked worried. 'I wonder if he got caught in the vortex.'

'Vortex?'

'The Chaos Control caused a vortex between my world and yours. I'm worried that Sonic might have gotten caught in it as well.'

'Wouldn't that mean that he got stranded here too?' I asked as I went and sat on my bed. 'I mean he would have…' I stopped, my heart pounding as though it would burst, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs to my room. I bolted to the stairs, took them three at a time and managed to lock the door to my room before they could come in.

'Are you okay Alex?' Asked a voice I recognized as my sister's.

'I'm fine Vic.' I shouted as I tried to hold the door back from my sister's persistent efforts to open it.

'I thought I heard a bang.'

'That was just my TV. Not to worry.'

After about a minute, I could hear footsteps, meaning that my sister had left. I climbed up the steps back to my room to find that Tails had flown up to one of my shelves and was reading one of my schoolbooks on physics.

'Who was that?' He asked as he closed the book and flew back to the floor.

'My nosey sister. So.' I sat back down on my bed. 'You're in my universe now. I should thank you for getting me back home in one piece. I think it's about time to return the favor. What do you suppose caused the Chaos Control vortex?'

'I had created a machine that was designed to multiply the power output power of the Chaos Emeralds.'

'You mean like this one?'

I snapped my fingers and in a small flash of light, the red Chaos Emerald appeared in my hand.

'Wow, you've been practicing Alex.'

'What happened then?'

'Shadow gave me his Emerald. Since I knew that he would have my ass if Sonic had his Emerald done before his, I had to put both in at the same time.'

'And this caused the vortex? Wait, don't the Chaos…' But I was cut short. A faint crackling could be heard again.

'What's that?' Tails could hear it much better due to his fox ears.

'I'm not sure.' I said as I stood up to hear better. 'But it sounds like what I heard before you came, but I think…'

'What you think should be the last thing on your mind.' Said the horrified Tails; he was staring transfixed at something below my right elbow.

I turned to see what he was looking at. A circle of black light was growing steadily larger from that corner of my room.

'What the fu…?'

But before I could confirm what I was seeing, what looked like a long, sharp black tree branch, shot out, and attempted to skewer Tails. Before I could react, it swung around in my direction. Tails managed to jump out of the way, but I was caught in the chest and got thrown against the wall. I hoisted myself to my feet.

'Just perfect.'

I saw that I had been thrown into the wall next to my window. Tails quickly opened the window and flew out into the night. Following his lead, I climbed out onto the roof and ducked, just as the arm shot right out of the window behind me, missing me by inches. Tails was already on the ground.

'Jump Alex!' He shouted.

'Tails! Look out!'

The arm had aimed directly for Tails, Tails could not dodge quickly enough and it hit him full in the chest.

I saw him smash against the tree and crumple to its base, I saw his blood splatter over the tree and it's roots.

'Tails!'

Since my roof was over 15 feet tall, I was very tentative about jumping. But, obviously, the branch had no interest in my safety as it sung in my direction again.

'What the hell.' I jumped, just missing being hit.

I landed on the ground and my legs bent accordingly to absorb the shock. I ran over to Tails and lifted his head.

'Wake up Tails! Come on!' but he wouldn't budge. He was bleeding quite badly. I took one of his tails and pressed it to the gash in his stomach to stem the bleeding.

It looked like this… thing, could grow as long as it wanted as it snaked in our direction again.

'Won't this thing give up already?'

I scooped up Tails and backed up onto my driveway. As soon as I stepped onto the concrete, I tripped the automatic light, flooding the front of the house with light.

The arm got caught in the light. I watched, as the arm seemed to burn in the light, it looked like it was in great pain. It finally retracted back into the window.

'Tails. Are you okay?'

I set Tails back onto the ground; he had finally woken up.

'Damn that thing was strong.' Gasped Tails. He looked at the gash. 'We need to stop this, and fast.'

'Chaos Heal.' I muttered as I raised my Chaos Emerald up to Tails chest. Tails' gash glowed a bright red, and as the light disappeared, so did the gash and the blood.

'Thanks Alex.' Said Tails. 'You have been practicing.'

I looked down at myself. In my efforts to help Tails, a lot of his blood had soaked my clothing. We stood there for a few seconds, me in my blood soaked clothes, Tails with his blood soaked fur. When even more crackling sounds could be heard from the direction of my window.

I ran back to the door and up the stairs.

'Alex!' My sister watched as I dashed past her on the second floor. 'What happened? Is that blood?''

I didn't answer her, and as I reappeared on the landing, the black light was shrinking, until finally with another crack, it was gone.

'What was that thing Tails?' I asked as I collapsed onto my bed.

Tails had flown through the window, as not to attract attention to himself by going through the house.

'I don't know.'

**I didn't do this in the last chapter: I own squat in this story but myself.**


	3. Back Home

**Chaos Control: Nightmare Chronicles**

**Chapter 3: Back Home**

'Hurry you guys!' Shouted Sonic as he sped down the plains of Mystic Ruin's to where he thought Tails' ruined workshop was. 'What the…?' The wreckage was gone.

'What is it Sonic?' Asked Knuckles as he landed on his right. 'What happened to Tails' workshop?'

'Where the hell did it go? It was just here 5 minutes ago!'

'Are you sure you're not hallucinating Sonic?' Asked Rouge, she had landed just next to Knuckles. In a few seconds, Amy, Cream, and Shadow came running. All of them, except Shadow and Amy, were looking confused at what they were supposed to be looking for. Apparently, none of them knew where they were standing; they just thought it was another stretch of Mystic Ruin.

'DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DAMN HALLUCINATING?'

'What is it Sonic?' Asked Cream.

'Tails' workshop is gone.'

'What? Are you sure it wasn't somewhere else.'

'OF COURSE IT WAS HERE DAMNIT!'

'Hey look.' Said Shadow as he moved forwards. He pointed to a small object on the ground. 'It's Tails' laptop.'

As soon as Shadow opened the laptop, it began to emit wild beeping. Sonic was running around with his hands out in front of him, as though he thought that Tails' workshop was now invisible.

'What does it say Shadow?' Asked Amy as she came to see.

'I'm the ultimate lifeform.' Said Shadow in exasperation. 'Do you think I can read geek talk?'

'Let me see it.'

Amy studied the garble of letters and numbers.

'Holly shit.'

'What?'

'The computer is going wild because it detects a major rift in this area.'

'What kind of rift?'

'Chaos Control.'

'You mean that Tails' workshop is in another dimension?'

'And so is Tails.'

'TAILS!' Sonic shouted into the distance. 'WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Amy was about to close the laptop, when a new message popped up.'

After a few minutes of reading it, the color drained from Amy's face.

'S… Sonic.' Stammered Amy. 'You better see this.'

Sonic rushed over to her and began to read the message over her shoulder.

'Oh Tails. If this is right, he better get out of there, and damn fast.'


End file.
